Blog użytkownika:Heyls/Rozdział II~Disney Czasy Współczesne
Cześć i czołem! Drugi rozdział może was troszkę znudzić ponieważ skupiłam się tu na przeżyciach Elsy jednak mam nadzieję, że wątki wprowadzone w tym rozdziale się wam spodobają :D Niestety rozdział jest nieco krótki no ale cóż tak już czasem bywa :) Miłego czytania. P.S. postanowiłam podzielić się z wami czymś pięknym według mnie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuuwFlNdOEA *Elsa* Do końca tygodnia nie chodziłam do szkoły. Ani powiedziałam, że chyba znowu jestem chora. Mało wychodziłam ze swojego pokoju i ogólnie z domu, obawiałam się, że moja siostra czy ktokolwiek inny zobaczy moje siniaki. Bałam się komukolwiek powiedzieć o tym co zrobił Hans, z drugiej strony może byłoby mi lżej to wszystko znieść gdybym komuś o tym powiedziała. W noc z piątku na sobotę nie za dobrze spałam, dręczyły mnie koszmary, w których to mój były chłopak napastował nie tylko mnie ale też moich przyjaciół i Ankę. Pod koniec snu poczułam szarpanie, wybudziłam się z krzykiem patrząc zapłakana na moją siostrę. Dziewczyna z dwoma warkoczami ozdobionymi zielonymi wstążkami przytuliła mnie bez słowa. Objęłam ją niepewnie i położyłam głowę w zagłębieniu jej szyi. -Krzyczałaś przez sen...-Powiedziała ostrożnie i pogładziła mnie po plecach. Kiedy nie usłyszała ode mnie żadnej odpowiedzi kontynuowała-Krzyczałaś, żeby Hans cię zostawił, żeby nie krzywdził twoich przyjaciół oraz, żeby trzymał się z dala ode mnie...-Jej głos był cichy, załamywał się, oddech zdawał się być nieco zimny. Wzięłam kilka głębszych wdechów i odpowiedziałam nie będąc do końca pewna co robię. -To tylko głupi sen Aniu...-Chciałabym, żeby taka była prawda. Siostra uwierzyła w kłamstwo, pocałowała mnie w czoło i zakomunikowała, że zrobi mi śniadanie. Podziękowałam jej za opiekę i kiedy wyszła z pokoju, opadłam na łóżko ciężko oddychając, po policzkach mimowolnie spłynęły mi łzy. Zawsze wszyscy uważali mnie za niebywale silną, młodą kobietę. Nigdy nie przejmowałam się zdaniem innych i byłam niezależna, długo wierzyłam w te słowa, chyba naprawdę byłam taka. Ciężko mi jednak być silną kiedy ktoś, kto był moim wszystkim wyrządził mi taką krzywdę, w jednej chwili moje wszystko przestało istnieć, uczucie wypaliło się chociaż nie było prawdziwe. *Anna* Siedziałam przy kuchennym stole. Tępo wpatrywałam się w parujący kubek z kawą. Przede mną leżał talerz z czterema kanapkami, nie zjadłam ani jednej oby Elsa je zjadła. Wiem, że coś złego dzieje się z moją siostrą, nie wydaje się być chora za to zauważyłam siniaki na jej szyi, ramionach i jednego na policzku. Blondynka właśnie pojawiła się w kuchni, uśmiechnęła się słabo i usiadła naprzeciw mnie. -Jak się czujesz?-Zagadnęłam a ona jedynie wzruszyła ramionami i chwyciła jedną kanapkę. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, bałam się, że Elsa nie będzie chciała jeść-Wybieram się dziś do schroniska, chcę spędzić trochę czasu z Kristoffem, masz ochotę iść ze mną? -Nie będę wam przeszkadzać-Odpowiedziała beznamiętnie i wzięła łyk kawy. -Może chociaż wyjdziesz gdzieś? Mogę zadzwonić po Roszpunkę, Meridę albo chłopak...-Nie dokończyłam ponieważ siostra przerwała mi wstając i wręcz krzycząc. -Gdybym chciała gdzieś wyjść na pewno bym to zrobiła, nie potrzebuje twojej pomocy, mam własne życie a ty zajmij się swoim!-Przez chwilę panowała cisza, żadna z nas nie zrobiła nic, jedynie patrzyłyśmy na siebie. Elsa w końcu chwyciła talerz z kanapkami i kubek z kawą po czym ruszyła do siebie do pokoju. Westchnęłam cicho i zaczęłam zbierać się, żeby wyjść do schroniska. *Kristoff* Schronisko było dla mnie jak drugi dom, uwielbiałem spędzać tu czas, zwierzęta to niesamowite stworzenia a myśl, że dzięki mnie trafiają do nowych domów napawa mnie szczęściem. Przy schronisku była wielka polana, odgrodzona płotem od lasu, żeby przypadkiem psy, z którymi wychodzę nie uciekły. Właśnie siedziałem na ławce przed schroniskiem i czesałem jednego z psów, Huski'ego imieniem Hiro. Jego właściciel zostawił go w lesie, przywiązanego do drzewa, ktoś go odnalazł i przyniósł do mnie. Wiem, że ludzie potrafią być okrutni wobec innych i zwierząt. Z zamyślenia wyrwały mnie czyjeś dłonie, które zakryły mi oczy. -Zgadnij kto to-Usłyszałem szept nad uchem, ciepły oddech owiał moją szyję, przeszył mnie delikatny i zarazem przyjemny dreszcz. -Hej Aniu-Po moich słowach ręce zniknęły a obok mnie usiadła dziewczyna z dwoma warkoczami. Od razu zauważyłem, że coś z nią nie gra, zdawała się być nieco smutna. Objąłem ją jak to miałem w zwyczaju a ona wtuliła się we mnie. Wszyscy uważali nas za parę jednak dla dziewczyny byłem jedynie przyjacielem. -Nie jest dobrze Kristoff-Szepnęła nie patrząc na mnie a jedynie wpatrywała się w trawę-Coś się dzieje z Elsą, zachowuje się dziwnie, dziś nawet na mnie nakrzyczała, miała koszmar o Hansie i w dodatku ma pełno siniaków-Głos jej się załamywał. W końcu spojrzała na mnie a z jej oczu mogłem wyczytać, że nie wie co robić. -Pogadam z Hansem, jeśli zrobił coś złego twojej siostrze pożałuje tego-Warknąłem zaciskając palce w pięści. Byłem nieco zbyt agresywny jednak jeśli ktoś kogoś krzywdzi nie potrafię nad sobą zapanować. -Nie chcę żebyście znowu się pobili...może lepiej, jeśli ja to załatwię-Szepnęła dziewczyna głaszcząc Hiro, który beztrosko wylegiwał się na ziemi. Zgodziłem się, żeby Ania porozmawiała z Hans'em, może tak będzie lepiej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach